Time sure flies
by Prettycrazy
Summary: How would Gibbs cope with a different kind of news than he expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

**So I'm stuck in my 'More than a favor' story at the moment and was looking around for some inspiration and stumbled upon a few other stories that are in process as well and well I now decided to post them and see if I could get inspired by posting them.**

**This is a tag to the episode 'Shalom' – just think how much fun it could have been.**

**Enjoy!**

He walked up the stairs with heavy steps, it had been eight months since he resigned, or quit as she likes to put it. It had been seven months since they had last spoken on the phone. Now he had to go back up to her office, ask for help to be part of NCIS for just a short term.

He entered her office without knocking just like he always had, but this time he closed it soundlessly behind him and smiled "I really miss that view!" he stated and smiled wider at seeing Jenny with her back to him staring out at the harbor "harbor isn't bad either!" he added and doing it proudly smirking even.

The smirk drop instantly from his lips as Jenny turned around. A heavily pregnant, Jenny Shepard that was. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon Jethro!" she said and place a hand on top of her stomach.

"Uhm…..oh Jen…uhm you look…good!" he stammered.

"Thank you!" was her simple reply.

"I didn't mean to insult you Jen, I really didn't. It's just this….." he motioned towards her growing figure "….this was not exactly what I thought I would find. So who's the lucky guy? I don't get newspapers or TV in Mexico!" he tried to explain the lack of knowledge he had to her condition.

"Jethro!" she sighed and maneuvered herself into her chair

"It really does suit you Jen, you should have done that ages ago!" he smiled and sat down in front of her.

"Well ages ago I wouldn't get a surprise visit from my old partner, who just quit his job and wanted to say bye-bye one last time!" she had a dead level voice and only quirked an eyebrow at him hoping he got the hint.

"This…..this….it's…..it's our kid?" Gibbs was starring at her expanded waist.

"Yeah, unless I've suddenly become Virgin Mary and had a visit from the Holy Ghost. But I don't think so!" her voice was still completely level.

"But how Jen?"

"You tell me Jethro I thought my birth control would do the trick, but apparently you are able to shoot right through that. Then again you've never followed the rules, even if it is the rules of nature you always deal with it your own way. And this time it just resulted in this!" she cupped her belly, while she laugh spoke.

"You seem like this is something you really want to do?" Gibbs didn't believe his own ears, the career driven, ever professional woman in front of him, had completely settled her head on the fact that she was about to become a parent, Jenny Shepard was going to be a mother. Then it suddenly dawned upon him, she was going to be a mother yes, and that meant - he was going to be a father. He then noticed Jenny was waving at him.

"Jethro, are you in there?" she had a soft smile on her lips, and gave a short laugh as he shook his head.

"Sorry Jenny I was miles away!" he apologized.

"Oh is it that bad, that I decided to keep the child. I know I should have given you a choice but I tried to call you several times but the cantina girl kept saying you didn't want to speak to anyone!"

"Did she?

Jenny nodded "yep, so I just had to make up my mind and then I would deal with you not having a say in it later. But I haven't found the courage to tell you, and well here you are!"

"But Jen we spoke about a month after I left why didn't you ask or tell me then?"

"I didn't find out until I thought something was wrong because I felt something inside me move, and when I got down to Ducky he looked at me, and when he felt my stomach he got a first-hand notice as what it was. He hauled me to the nearest hospital and borrowed an ultrasound machine and a midwife. And within 25 minutes I had gone from thinking something was wrong, to knowing that I was 21 weeks pregnant."

"How could you not know Jen? I though you women had an intuition about these things!"

"I think that only works if you are trying for pregnancy and not when it just happens like that. Plus I've been on birth control all my life, nothing has happened before, not even with you. And I've kept taking them, so I've been through countless of tests to make sure the baby hasn't been damaged in any way. But they think everything is alright and that she's a tough one." She rubbed the bump affectionately.

"Oh ok, well I'm glad to hear that. And please if you need anything jus…She?" he suddenly interrupted himself.

"Yeah it's a girl Jethro." She followed him with her eyes as he rose from the chair and walked around her desk slowly.

"May I?" he indicated towards her baby bump and received a single nod. He squatted down beside her and softly placed a hand on top of her. He rubbed slowly back and forth enjoying the feeling of the fluttering movements underneath his hand. He looked up at her, and caught the shine to her eyes, tears was so close to spilling as they could be.

"I'm due in three weeks; I somehow knew you would come to DC before that happened. I know it is a lot to take in, and especially in such short time, but will you stay at least until she enters the world?" Jenny had just finished her sentence when Jethro felt a hard kick to his hand.

"I think this young lady here didn't really give me a choice." They both laughed and a few tears escaped. Gibbs caught them right above her lips "not that it would be a hard choice to make, of course I will stay Jen!"

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"So are you ready for this girl to arrive? Or have you been working way to hard again?" he brushed his thumb over her lips.

"Uhm well I'm almost ready just have a few things to assemble when I get home today!" she blushed -slightly.

TBC…

**So how was this so far? Ok? Good? Amazing? The worst? Terrible? Not worth a read? Leave me a little word, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again **

**A quick update yay – haven't found the right inspiration for Favor yet but I'm confident it will pop up.**

**Enjoy.**

Gibbs was waiting for Jenny to leave headquarters; he was sitting at Ziva's desk simply waiting. When he saw her packed up with case files and her briefcase plus a few extra bags he hurried up the stairs meeting her at the top step.

"I've been waiting for you for almost an hour."

"Well Jethro you should still know that I have to work well into the night to even…"

"You are very pregnant in case you haven't noticed. You should relax and get some sleep!"

"Well that is not going to happen anytime soon. Why were you waiting for me?" she quickly changed topic, thankful for his offered arm and for the relieve of the heavy things that had been in her arms.

"Well I think you and I have a few things to talk about, plus I wanted to help you put the things together you needed assembled." He smiled and stepped into the elevator with her.

The rest of their journey to Jenny's house was quiet. She was reading some of the papers she had started out with carrying, until he broke in and took it all from her. He noticed that she looked tired and very drained. But smiled at it because he knew it was a good way of being tired, it was all due to the fact that the baby was now ready to be born, and just waiting for the right moment to enter the world.

He was standing in the door opening to the nursery when Jen came up behind him.

"I thought you said you only needed to assemble a few things!" he sounded beat.

"Well a little more than a few things!" she laughed as she noticed his facial expression.

"Jenny you have unwrapped a beanbag chair from its plastic!"

"I know, but I've bought everything!" she defended herself quickly.

"Well then I guess we have a long, long night ahead of us." He hugged her to him. "What on earth would you have done if she had decided to arrive earlier?" he pointed to her expended midsection.

"I don't know, but I guess that she would have slept in the bedroom with me!" she answered.

"Jenny you are the only woman I know that always has everything planned down the tiniest detail, but when you are about to give birth to your first child, you take it as it comes? Who are you and what have you done with my Jenny?"

She quirked an eyebrow "Your Jenny?"

"Well you are carrying my kid, so you are mine." He softly smiled.

"Please just don't ask me to marry you!" Jenny was shaking her head profusely.

"Wouldn't even think about doing it!"

"Thank you, now I'll go down and get us something to drink. What do you want? I don't have any bourbon in house so it's only soft drinks!"

"That's fine Jen, just get me what you're getting."

… She walked out of the nursery and down the stairs. Gibbs looked around the room and all the boxes. He sighed exasperated and began to pull out things from one of the many boxes. He began to assemble the changing table as he found out that it was when he had looked the drawing over. He quickly dropped his jacket to make the work easier.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Jenny was struggling with small contractions. She was having trouble even just pouring the drinks because of them. And she was thankful that she could hear Jethro was already at work upstairs so he wouldn't notice her lack of return unless it would be hours. After what to Jenny felt like hours, she grabbed her phone and called her midwife.

"Jenny tell me how they feel, do you feel it push downwards?"

"No not down it's more just all the way around and my stomach is getting very hard!"

"It sounds like you are having very hard Braxton Hicks contractions. Do you have anyone who can stay with you tonight, so that if it gets worse you'll come to the clinic straight away?"

"Uhm…..maybe!"

"Jenny, do you have someone who can stay with you?"

"Yes I'm sure I can get him to stay the night, I guess that we have a lot to talk about, so he'll probably stay anyway. Anything I can do to lessen the contractions so I don't feel like I'm going into labor?"

"Get the one who stays with you to massage your lower back that might get you to relax and the Hicks will let up a little, but remember Jenny everything that happens during pregnancy, when it goes well, is to help with the delivery so, embrace the contractions."

"Thank you, I will. And yes it is the baby's father that's here!"

"How did you know that I wanted to ask that?" the midwife laughed.

"I've been an investigator for a long long time; it's been my job to be up front!" Jenny replied and finished the call quickly because she heard Jethro decent the stairs. She straightened up and supported her growing belly with a hand.

"Jenny?"

"Still in the kitchen Jethro!" she called out.

"Something wrong?"

"No I just have a bad case of Braxton's, so I have a little trouble breathing correct right now, and even more trouble moving about." She smiled his way, and small chuckled when he quickly crossed the floor to be right next to her.

"Why didn't you say it Jen?"

"It's nothing Jethro, I just got off the phone with the midwife, and the only precaution she wanted me to take was to have someone stay with me over the night."

"And you say it's nothing, but it was still enough for you to call the midwife!"

"I'm sorry Jethro but I've never done this before, I don't know how this is supposed to feel." She pointed with both hands to her belly.

"I know Jen, I know! I'll stay the night, hell I'll stay as long as you want!"

She reached up and hugged him. He rested a hand on her swollen form, and felt it harden and noticed Jenny's shortness of breath for a short time and then also felt her body relax. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards the stairs.

**Please review just a short little word!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my lovely reviewers – I'm sorry I haven't thanked you earlier – but now I am – better late than never!**

Jenny woke up a little past eight the next morning; she quickly noticed the noise coming from the nursery. She rolled out of bed and stopped in front of the mirror and looked her body over.

"You better not grow anymore little one!" she brushed her hands over her belly.

"You say anything Jen?" Jethro appeared at the door to her bedroom.

"I was just talking to your daughter; I don't think I can take any more weight or growth here!"

"It will soon be over, now come and direct me!" he waved his hand for her to come with him.

They walked to the nursery. The second Jenny entered the hall she noticed all the furniture she had bought was all assembled and lined up outside the room it was meant for.

"Oh my God Jethro have you slept at all?"

"Yep for about 2 hours, now tell me where you want what?"

"Ok, Uhm…. I want the crib over there by the window and the changing table right over there!" she pointed as she instructed him. And Gibbs immediately began placing furniture. After a few hours of moving furniture in and out of the room, back and forth and twisting and turning, Jenny was leaning against the door frame looking at Jethro who was standing in the middle of the fairly spacious nursery, his hands on his hips.

"Jenny this is exactly how we started!"

"Well that just shows that I have skills to begin with and now I just need to learn how to trust them and keep it like I first thought it should be!" she nodded and smiled.

"Well now that all the heavy things are done in here, what do you want to do?"

"Well I want to get everything settle in the room, diapers, cloths, beddings and so on, so I only need to fold and place the different things people keep giving me." She tried to straighten her back out.

"Do you need help with that back of yours?"

"Nah…maybe tonight!" she said as she rolled her neck.

"So I'm guessing you want me to stay longer than just what the midwife wanted you to have me do?"

She smiled and looked towards him innocently through lowered lashes "Please!"

"Jenny I already told you, I will stay as long as you want me to. I have a few things though that we need to get straight and now is as good a time as ever."

"Is it ok that I unpack the boxes of cloths and so on while we talk?"

"Of course, knock yourself out."

"Could you by any chance get one of the boxes for me, I wasn't this big when I began filling them." She lifted an annoyed eyebrow as she finished.

"Sure!" he picked up a box in the hall and brought it to her and Jenny began unpacking all the things that she had dropped in there for the past few months "So I guess I have to start this since I was the one who brought it up."

"That would make it easier!" She held up a cute pink outfit before folding it and putting it in a drawer.

"Well first of all I will stay for as long as you want me to. Two do you want me to move in here or just be a very frequent visitor? Three If I am moving in here where do I sleep? Four when it's time for the birth can I go with you? Five just to make one thing clear – I love you Jenny, always have always will!" He leaned in a brushed his lips to hers; he noticed her standing completely frozen, but still accepting his kiss.

"Oh my, I don't know what to say. You want me to answer them all?" she kept blinking to get her tears under control, he nodded with a smile "Oh let me see if I can remember the order, one thank you, two if you want to move in I would be more than grateful, and if you don't want to and just come around here often that's ok with me as well, as long as you are comfortable with the decision you make; three if you do decide to move in then I….uhm…..wouldn't mind it if we shared the bedroom, it wouldn't be the first time; four I need you to go with me, I need you there, I don't think I would go with natural childbirth if you weren't here. As I said when you returned, I knew you would be here when she arrives. And five – I would love to say I love you, but I'm afraid that I would just sound cliché, but I would never hesitate to show you how much I care about you." With that she quickly covered his lips and the kiss quickly deepened.

"Well if this is how you show me you care about me, feel free to do it anytime!" he brushed the back of his hand down her cheek and then placed it on her belly, receiving a small kick.

"I think she likes you already!" she smiled and went back to her task at folding away cloth.

"I hope so, I helped put her in there, and I hope I'll be one of the first to see her!" He laughed as she quirked an eyebrow "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"I would kill for a cold glass of apple juice!" she sighed.

"Coming right up!" he gave her butt a light slap and grinned at her as she rewarded him with a small yelp.

She quickly got the rest of the stuff organized in the nursery and it looked ready for the baby's arrival, only the making of the bed was missing. Which Gibbs noticed as he entered with a glass of juice for her.

"Do you need help making the crib or do you want to wait?" he asked as he handed her the glass.

"Jethro its bad luck to make the bed for the baby, someone else needs to do it after I've given birth!" she scolded.

"Sorry Jen, I didn't know you suddenly were superstitious!"

"Well I am!" she emptied the glass half way, and then walked out. He looked the nursery over and nodded more than satisfied before following her lead.

**Not much left of this story but there will be some sort of fluffy ending – anything you want me to add try your luck and if it inspires me I'll add it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the very last part and I just love fluffy endings. Thank you for reading!**

A little under two weeks later, Jenny walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Halfway down she had to grab for the railing and support her belly, she tried to breathe normally but it was inept. Once she'd gotten it under control she hurried down the rest of the stairs and just as she reached the kitchen the same feeling took over her body yet again.

"Jethro!" she panted out, the man in mention quickly turned around and dropped everything in his hands.

"Jenny, what's happening?"

"I don't know but I would say that I think I'm in labor." She grabbed his hand as another pain shot through her, and now neither of them was no longer in doubt, her water broke with a loud swoosh, she looked up at him and smiled "Well she could just have said that she didn't like the cloth I'd put on, she didn't have to ruin it!"

"You are in labor and the first thing you decide to say is something about your cloth! You are amazing!" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well if you go upstairs and get my bag then I will slowly move towards the car and then we better get to the hospital, and remember to call Abby while you are getting the bag ok." With that, the new mother to be, walked out of the kitchen.

Gibbs was standing frozen to the spot from her speech, so in control. When he heard the front door open he woke up and hurried up the stairs while pulling out his phone, dialing Abby's phone number and when she picked up all he said to her was "She's coming now!" and then he hung up and rushed to the car where Jenny hung up her phone call to the midwife.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you that, but no I don't think so, I don't really know. Are you ready?"

"With you holding my hand and you to swear at yes I think so." She smiled at him.

"I'll be right besides you during the whole thing, and I'll still be there after it's over, no matter how much you yell." he quickly leaned over and kissed her then started the car and set off towards the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, according to Jenny, way to long after they had left home. And she was not cooperating with Jethro's soothing manner.

"If you don't stop that cooing now I will hurt you!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Jenny, just try and relax."

"Shut up, you are not the one who is about to pop a watermelon." She stopped and grabbed hold of his arms, while trying to control her breath.

"I know Jen, I know but I was just trying to help!" he tried to defend himself.

"You would help me a lot more if you didn't defy nature and shot through my bulletproof birth control AND if you would shut up!" She loudly stated, while breathing hard through a contraction.

At the same time the midwife and two nurses entered the room, all three of their faces turned up into amused smirks. And the quietly got everything ready for Jenny to deliver, once ready the midwife softly spoke.

"So Jenny, according to your papers you've suffered from hard Braxton Hicks and your water has broken about two hours ago and you are already almost fully dilated, how are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain, and it is his fault!" she pointed at Gibbs who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I understood that much, and this pregnancy was not planned?"

"No!" both Gibbs and Jenny voiced. "But I can't wait to hold her in my arms!" Jenny added smiling until a contraction hit her.

"Well from where I am I can tell you that won't be long, just breath through this one, and on the next one push all you can." The midwife coached.

Exactly 18 minutes later a cry was heard throughout the room, a tiny wail but still a wail. Jenny fell back into the pillows that had been supporting her. Gibbs didn't even think before he placed his lips on hers, it had been unspoken between them, but they care very deeply for each other.

"So look here mommy and daddy, here are your beautiful baby girl – daddy you need to hurry down here if you want to cut the cord!" the midwife said through a huge smile.

Gibbs held onto one of Jenny's hands while cutting the cord with the other, the baby was absolutely beautiful – and her huge amount of hair that was deep dark red, made Gibbs smile wide. The tiny infant was placed in Jenny's arms, she immediately stopped crying and wrapped a small hand around her mother's index finger.

"Oh my God Jethro, she is beautiful."

"Just like her mother – you did good Jen." He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Thank you." Jenny whispered when they parted.

"Thank you yourself." Gibbs picked up the little girl and smiled wider than Jenny had ever seen before.

Outside in the waiting area – the entire team was waiting with everything that fit a new family, including balloons.

**The End (for now at least)**


End file.
